Rumah Hantu
by min-sunye
Summary: Chapter 2 Repost/Edited! Naruto diajak Sasuke ke Rumah Hantu, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi? Warning inside! Don't like, don't read. RnR if you like
1. Chapter One

_Another fiction from me, well enjoy.. Please_ **READ IF YOU LIKE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rumah Hantu © Min-Sunye

Rating: K+/T

Genres: General/Humor/Horror next chap

No Pair for now

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, time skip(bingung), GJ-ness, Garing-ness, even Chrunchy-ness etc.

-

Summary: Naruto diajak Sasuke ke Rumah Hantu, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

**Chapter One**

-

Pada suatu hari, di siang yang bolong. Matahari yang dengan santainya memancarkan cahaya dan panasnya padahal orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah tepar semua beserta ikan-ikan. Angin yang terus berhembus membawa hawa gerah membuat keringat bercucuran di mana-mana. Burung-burung udah kaya ayam goreng aja soalnya kepanasan. Daun-daun berguguran karena kebanyakan penguapan(biologi mode:on). Naruto tergeletak di atas tanah yang dilapisi oleh semen dan lantai. Orang-orang yang heran melihat tingkah lakunya juga ikut-ikutan(?).

"ARRGGH!" Erangnya, "PANAS!" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk malas.

"Maaf, anda kenapa tidur-tiduran di sini?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Panas~" jawabnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke mukanya, padahal angin sama sekali tidak terasa.

"Loh? Kok tiduran di lantai sih?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Dingin soalnya," jawab Naruto polos sambil lirik kiri kanan, mencari abang-abang es doger.

"Oo, kalau anda menginginkan sesuatu yang dingin silahkan masuk ke tempat kami!" Tawar orang itu. Naruto hanya menatap heran.

"Memangnya kenapa di tempat mu?"

"Di sini kami menyediakan alat yang bisa mengeluarkan angin dengan otomatis!"

"Oh iya? Apa namanya?" Naruto mulai tertarik dengan tawaran itu.

"Namanya AC, singkatan dari Air Conditioner." Jelas orang itu lagi.

"A-apa? A-air kon-di-sye-ner?" Kata Naruto sambil mengeja. Maklumlah, Naruto wong deso. Gak bisa bahasa inggris(dalam cerita).

"Iya, AC! Jadi, AC bisa digunakan sebagai penyejuk ruangan. Oh iya, harganya juga murah hanya RP 20.000.000,- saja, dan—"

"Ah, bilang aja mau promosi." Naruto beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Orang yang ada di depan 'toko' itu hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dan seolah-olah ingin berkata-loh?-kok-tau-sih?

Jadi, di mana letak Naruto sekarang? Tepatnya ia sedang berada di mall. -Author ditendang- Jadi sedari tadi Naruto tidur-tiduran di atas lantai, malu-maluin bapak dan ibu saja dirimu -dihajar-. Kebetulan, Konoha The City membuka tempat bernama Konoha Department Store, tempat ini baru saja dibuka makanya banyak toko-toko yang ngasih diskon 50% setiap membeli barang. Oh iya, Konoha Department Store adalah mall yang terbuka.

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di mall yang letaknya di Bogor, Jungle -Author ditendang pembaca-, maksudnya Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di mall menemani ibunya yang hilang tiba-tiba. Karena itu Naruto merasa bosan sekali.

"Cih, mama ngapain sih ngajak ke sini?" Keluh Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk nyari abang-abang es doger(?) saking hausnya. Naruto berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti di depan pintu keluar, lalu melihat spanduk di atasnya.

"Konoha Mol de-apar-temen-stor?" Naruto mengeja-eja kalimat yang ada di spanduk itu.

"Konoha Mall department store, dobe!" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di sebelah Naruto bagaikan hantu yang datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar sambil tersenyum dingin ke Naruto "Lu bisa baca gak sih?"

Melihat kehadiran sosok di depannya Naruto langsung 'ngeh, "TEME! AKHIRNYA AKU TAK SENDIRI!" Naruto memeluk-meluk Sasuke, orang yang dipanggil Teme itu. Rasanya sudah gak bertemu sepuluh tahun. "AYO! Kita cari es doger!" Lanjut Naruto semangat yang sedari tadi ngidam sama es doger lalu menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

"Cih? Lepaskan!" Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

"Bay de way, Konoha apartemen, ehh? Department Store itu artinya apa ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi-gak-tau.

"Kau ini sekolah untuk apa?" Protes Sasuke.

"Maklum lah, urang deso aku ini," bela Naruto dengan logat jawanya.

"Halah, ngomong Jawa saja salah. Department Store itu tempat untuk berbelanja, hmm.." Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik kanan dan kiri, melihat aktifitas-aktifitas orang di sekitarnya.

"Oo, pantes mama tiba-tiba aja menghilang di antara kerumunan cewek-cewek yang sedang mengincar barang-barang itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk toko baju plus tas plus sepatu di sebrang sana.

"Yep, di sini isinya Cuma toko baju, sepatu, tas! Gak ada tempat bermain, bahkan warteg pun gak ada!" Keluh kesah Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu ngapain ke sini, teme?"

"Ya, sama halnya dengan lu, menemani okaa-san belanja. Huh," dengus Sasuke kesal sambil berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sasuke dan Naruto mulai berjalan, mencari tempat yang enak untuk disanggahi.

Di mall yang terbuka ini (bisa ngebayangin kan?-, gak pake atap) tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencangnya yang berhasil membuat mata Sasuke kelilipan dan sebuah kertas, entah kertas apa nemplok -pas- di muka Naruto.

"HUWEEEE! TEME! AKU GAK BISA NGELIHAT! AKU BUTA! AKU BUTA!" Jerit Naruto berlebihan. Sasuke sibuk mengucek-ucek matanya.

Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar tempat itu hanya menatap mereka bingung-ngapain-sih-tuh-orang?

"Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke mengambil selembaran yang nemplok di muka Naruto itu, lalu melihat isinya. 'Oo, ini hanya sebuah brosur.'

-

Haii temmadh, qmu mmauu ggag nyobbaiin tanntangan bbaru nan celem?

Kkallo iiya, ssilahhkan bbaca, kkalo enggag, qmu bbolleh mmakan nni kerttass.

---

RUMAH HANTU (-HANTUAN)

HADIR DI BASEMENT (tempat parkir di bawah)

ADA HANTUNYA LOH! -beh, namanya juga rumah hantu-

MURAH KOK! TIKET CUMA RP 100.000,-

SEREM LOH! PADAHAL HANTUNYA BOHONGAN!

KALO TAKUT KEBANGETAN DEH LOE!

---

KAKUZU The Menejer

-

"Wah! Udah alay, mahal, jujur banget(?), nantangin pula," protes Sasuke.

"Emangnya itu apaan, teme?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa matanya itu gak kenapa-napa.

"Tau, promosi-promosi gak jelas gitu. Ah, gue makan aja nih kertas!" Sasuke mengeroyok kertas itu sampai hancur, lebur, dan berkeping-keping lalu membuangnya ke sumur(?).

Naruto dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari es doger.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus lagi, kali ini diikuti dengan hujan plus petirnya(?) dan berhasil membuat mata Sasuke kelilipan lagi, kertas gak jelas itu berhasil nemplok di muka Naruto(lagi). Seperti pertanda saja.

"TEME! TEME! TEME! HELEP! HELEP! HELEM! BLUP! BLUP!"

Sasuke mengucek-ucek lagi matanya.

"Woy, lu pikir lagi berenang di sawah?" Keluh Sasuke, lalu Sasuke mengambil kertas itu lagi.

"TERIMA KASIH, TEME!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke lagi lalu menciumi pipinya.

"DOBE! JANGAN CIUM GUE!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto, trus Naruto terlempar dan masuk ke sumur(?).

Orang-orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Kushina yang sudah selesai berbelanja berniat menghampiri Naruto, namun menarik kembali niatnya itu dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

'Itu bukan anak gw, anak gw gak main seme-ukean.' Ujar Kushina dalam hati sambil menjingjing belanjaannya sebanyak satu ton itu, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan-Naruto-kamu-di-mana-nak?-bantuin-mama-bawa-belanjaan-dong!

_Back to the story…_

Sasuke dengan kerja keras, banting tulang, sekuat tenaga dalam dan luar(?) berhasil menarik Naruto yang tadi kecemplung ke sumur, lalu kembali membaca isi dari kertas aneh itu.

-

WOY!

KENAPA BROSURNYA DIBUANG?

KAN GW UDAH BERSUSAH PAYAH NGEBUAT TUH KERTAS.

KALO BELI MAHAL, MENDING NEBANG POHONNYA SI ZETSU,

TRUS GW IRIS-IRIS BIAR JADI KERTAS.

TAKUT YA LW AMA RUMAH HANTU BUATAN GW?

KECE LU! TAPI MEMBLE(?)

KALO BERANI, DATENGIN GW SEKARANG JUGA.

AJAK TEMEN SEPERJUANGAN LO!

HAHAHAHAHA!

OIA, BASEMENT ADA DI BAWAH. NTAR LU LURUS AJA, BELOK KIRI SATU LANGKAH, BELOK KANAN LIMA LANGKAH, NYERONG KANAN, NYERONG KIRI, KE ARAH TIMUR LAUT, NGELEWATIN LAUTAN INDONESIA, SAMUDRA HINDIA, PASIFIK, TRUS NTAR LU NYEWA KAPAL AJA. OK OK? GW TUNGGU, GE PE EL!!!!

-

Mysterious person (nama asli Kakuzu)

-

"Wah! Ini orang bener-bener nantangin gue ya?! Brosur apaan nih? Bisa ngomong sendiri." Sasuke meremas-remas kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke laut.

"Kenapa sih, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, kita ke rumah hantu sekarang!" Ajak Sasuke langsung to the point tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Naruto berpikir, 'Rumah hantu, berarti ada kuntilanaknya, kuntilanak itu kan hantu, hantu itu temennya setan.'

"HUWEEE! Gak mau! Aku tatut~" rengek Naruto. Naruto memang takut dengan sesuatu yang berbau horror.

"Tatut, tatut, ti tut aja sekalian. Kece lu Nar, tapi memble." Ejek Sasuke yang tertular virus kece tapi memble-nya brosur tadi. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, semangat 65 Naruto bangkit dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Oh iya, siapa takut?" Naruto memasang tampak -sok- berani.

"Yakin?" Sasuke memasang tampang nakut-nakutin.

"Yakin dong!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan yakin sepenuh jiwa, harokat, dan es doger.

"Kalo nanti ada setannya gimana?" Mendengar hal itu, Naruto tersadar bahwa rumah hantu itu ada hantunya(yaiyalah).

"Se-se-setan? Ga apa-apa, gw te-tep be-be-ra-ni kok!" Jawab Naruto terbata-bata, dia tidak ingin dibilang penakut sama teme-nya.

"Beh~ namanya juga rumah hantu, pasti ada setannya. Sudah lah, ayo pergi!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto enggak mau tuh.

-

**-xoxo-**

-

"I-i-i-i-i-i-ini te-tem-patnya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto gugup plus merinding. Rumah hantu itu tepat di depan mereka. Jadi, di basement itu tempat khusus untuk rumah hantu itu. Desainnya lumayan seram, pajangan-pajangan semuanya berbetuk hantu, pintunya dicat dengan gambar hantu, loketnya juga dibikin seseram mungkin supaya kesannya seperti rumah hantu beneran. Anehnya di tempat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Iye kali, kan kertas tadi bilang di basement. Sekarang kita udah di basement." Sasuke melihat spanduk yang ada di atasnya, 'Rumah Hantu', "Ayo masuk!" Ajak Sasuke.

"Ah~ Enggak! Aku tatut!" Naruto tiba-tiba bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

"Ayolah dobe~ Katanya berani?" Sasuke menyeret-nyeret Naruto yang sedari tadi ingin kabur dari tempat itu.

"Enggak! Aku masih pengen hidup! MAMA!" Rengek Naruto ketakutan sambil berusaha untuk kabur.

Disela-sela aktifitas mereka seseorang dengan identitas yang tidak jelas datang menghampiri.

"Apa kalian yakin mau masuk rumah ini?" Tanya seseorang itu. Orang itu sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Kata-katanya tadi seolah-olah ingin mengingatkan sesuatu. Orang itu mengenakan jumlah berwarna hitam, dan juga cadar yang menutupi mulutnya.

"I-iya, me-memangnya ke-ke-kenapa gi-tu?" Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya sudah siap memasuki rumah hantu berubah menjadi pucat seputih Orochimaru yang di serial drama Naruto itu.

Orang itu menatap Sasuke seolah-olah melarang mereka untuk masuk. Melihat ekspresinya yang tertutup cadar itu, Sasuke menjadi takut.

"HUWEEE DOBE! AKU TATUT!" Sasuke menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Naruto.

"Dasar Teme! Katanya berani, ahh! Emoh! Gak mau!" Protes Naruto.

"Sebelum kalian masuk, kalian harus melakukan satu hal yang sangat penting." Kata orang misterius itu, orang itu seolah-olah ingin mengingatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"A-apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke serempak merinding.

"BELI TIKET DULU!" Semuanya sweetdrop (minus orang aneh tadi)

"Beh~ bilang dong, gak usah sok serem gitu, tapi emang tampang lu horror ya?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Enak aja, gw menejer di sini." Balasnya.

"Oo, menejer.." Naruto melirik papan nama yang ada di cadarnya, "Kakuzu?"

"Iya, kok tau nama gue?" Tanya Kakuzu bingung.

"La? Kan ada papan namanya tuh." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk papan nama.

"Oh iya, jadi kalian mau masuk? Beli tiket dulu!"

"Ok, berapaan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan dompet yang ada di saku celananya.

"Kan kalian berdua, jadi rp 200.000,-" Kata Kakuzu santai.

"Idih? Mahal amet? Ogah, nego ah, nego!" Protes Sasuke lalu memasukan kembali dompetnya.

"Iya, karena kami memberikan anda fasilitas yang memadai, mulai dari kamar mandi, bersih tiada noda, air lancar, panas dingin tinggal pilih. Kamar tidur, two in one, mewah, empuk, dan peralatan tidur yang lengkap. Ruang makan—" tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong kata-kata Kakuzu.

"Woy, ini rumah hantu? Apa hotel?"

"Oo, maaf, yaiyalah mahal! Gue ampe nyewa orang buat jadi hantunya, kan mahal jasa-jasa manusia zaman millennium ini, gara-gara Amerika bangkrut sih! Daripada nyewa boneka buatan Sasori, nanti malah jadi rumah Barbie, nanti yang ke sini malah anak-anak kecil yang gak punya duit sama sekali. Rugi deh gue!" Keluh Kakuzu panjang lebar sampai-sampai mulutnya berbusa. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya meng-oh dan meng-hooh.

"Enggak ah, mahal! Nego maunya!" Protes Sasuke lagi.

"Yasudah, berdua rp 100.000,-" tawar Kakuzu.

"Enggak! Maunya rp 20.000,-!"

"Cepe!" Kakuzu gak mau kalah.

"Dua puluh!" Sasuke juga gak mau kalah.

"Cepe!"

"Dua puluh!"

"Cepe!"

"Dua puluh!"

"CEPE CEPE CEPE!"

"DUA PULUH KALI 100 KALI! HAYO?"

"Sudah-sudah, 100 ribu ditambah 20 ribu, hasilnya di bagi dua, jadi totalnya--" Naruto menghitung dengan kalkulatornya, "60 puluh ribu. Deal?"

"Deal!" Jawab Kakuzu dan Sasuke saling menatap dengan menampakan death glare masing-masing.

"Yasudah, kami bayar setelah masuk. Kalau serem banget, kami bayar dua kali lipatnya." Sasuke mengusulkan.

"Hmm, baiklah." Kakuzu menyetujui.

"Asik! Jadi kami masuknya gratis?" Tanya Naruto, padahal baru saja tadi menghitung.

"Iye, masuk gratis, keluar bayar!" Kakuzu memasang tampang-awas-lu-kalau-gak-bayar!

"Iye-iye, don't worry be happy!" Sasuke bergaya ala De Ramah.

Kakuzu mulai mengeluarkan kunci-kunci seabrek yang ada di sakunya, lalu mencoba untuk membuka pintu rumah hantunya.

"Duh, kuncinya yang mana ya?" Sambil mencari-cari kunci.

"Gila, kunci lu banyak banget? Kunci apaan aja tuh?" Tanya Sasuke yang takjub melihat kunci di tangan Kakuzu itu. Banyak banget?

"Oo, ini kunci rumah, kunci kamar, kunci kamar mandi, kunci dapur, kunci ruang makan, kunci ruang tv, kunci ruang tengah, kunci kamar belajar, kunci lemari, kunci—" Kakuzu sibuk ngoceh sampai-sampai lupa ngebukain pintu.

"By the way, teme? Kok belum masuk aja, gw udah ngerasain hawa horror ya di sini?" Tanya Naruto, ia tiba-tiba merasakan hawa yang tidak enak mengelilingi mereka. Semakin lama, hawa itu semakin mendekat.

"I-iya juga sih, tiba-tiba dingin. Padahal di sini gak masang AC." Sasuke mengelus-elus lengannya. Bulu kuduknya pada naik semua. Kakuzu sibuk nyari kunci.

Soundtrack horror sudah mulai dimainkan, entah suara dari mana~

Tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto membalikkan badannya plus kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan…

JENG~ JENG~ JENG~

"HANTUUUUU!!!!" Teriak Sasuke dan Naruto serempak ketika melihat sosok di belakanya itu, mereka langsung menerobos pintu rumah hantu, akhirnya pintunya pun bolong.

"WOY! PINTU GW JANGAN DITEROBOS! MAHAL TAUK!" Kakuzu lari ngejar Sasuke sama Naruto yang jejaknya udah ilang dimakan bumi.

"Hantu? Mana hantu?" Orang yang menepuk pundak Sasuke tadi melirik kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, atas-bawah. Ya, orang itu adalah Kisame, pegawai di rumah hantu juga.

-

**The End** -dilemparin kulit pisang sama yang lain-

**To Be Continued** maksudnya!

* * *

**A/N:** Gimana? Garing ya? Gak jelas ya? Gak tau kenapa pengen deh nulis genre humor. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya, tapi bukan berarti ini berdasarkan kisah nyata loh. Ini saya karang-karang lagi. Hehe. Another multichap, saya sempet menghapus fic multichap yang dulu dengan alasan udah gak ada ide, hehe, mungkin chap2 di sini bakal pendek-pendek. Oh iya, mohon maaf untuk misstype, tanda baca yg masih salah, dan EYD-nya, ya karena saya posting buru-buru lagi. Haha. Besok mau tes RSBI SMAN, doakan saya ya senpai-senpai dan para reader semua! Btw, tanggal apdetnya gak bisa saya tentukan, hehe. Cerita udah jadi sih, cuman males ngeuploadnya -ditendang-, mending fic-nya dilanjutin. Oh iya, maaf ya kalo gak ada lucu-lucunya, saya demennya ketawa sih, bukan bikin orang ketawa. Ya sudahlah, capek ngoceh mulu. Ja~

-

_Review if you like it_


	2. Chapter Two

Firstly, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena ceritanya diedit. Saya kurang puas, ya sudah lah.. saya edit. Semoga ceritanya lebih baik.

_Another fiction from me, well enjoy.._ _Please expect my mistakes here.._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rumah Hantu © Min-Sunye

Rating: K+/T

Genres: Humor/Horror

No Pair for now

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, GJ-ness, Garing-ness, even Chrunchy-ness etc.

-

Summary: Naruto diajak Sasuke ke Rumah Hantu, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

-

Masih di siang yang bolong, panas yang terik. Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat sebuah tantangan dari sebuah brosur misterius ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di mall yang baru dibuka itu. Sasuke dan Naruto berada di basement sekarang, tempat parkir mobil. Sedangkan Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke sedang sibuk mencari anaknya.

"Aduh, anak gue mana ya?" kata Mikoto sambil berjalan-jalan menelusuri mall yang kaya' pasar itu -kan gak ada atapnya-. Putus sudah harapan Mikoto setelah berjam-jam mencari anaknya, namun tidak kunjung ketemu juga. "Oh iya, kan ada hand phone! Bodoh, jaman ini kan semuanya canggih." Lalu Mikoto mengeluarkan hand phone dari sakunya dan langsung memasukan nomer telfon anaknya. Sambil menunggu telfonnya diangkat, Mikoto menikmati RBTnya Sasuke, yaitu lagu '_Menunggumu_'.

-

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang sibuk mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk memasuki rumah hantu.

"Tuhan, bila aku mati hari ini, tolong jaga orang tuaku dan teman-temanku baik-baik." Naruto membaca do'a dengan lirih, do'a yang patut untuk dicontoh.

"God, jika gue mati, jangan pertemukan gue dan Naruto di surga nanti~" ucapnya lantang. Do'a yang tidak patut dicontoh.

_Sekian lama aku menunggu  
Untuk kedatanganmu  
Bukankah engkau telah berjanji  
Kita jumpa di sini  
Datanglah, kedatanganmu kutunggu  
Telah lama, telah lama 'ku menunggu_

Tiba-tiba iPhone Sasuke berbunyi, ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan iPhone dari sakunya, hal itu dicegat oleh Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"No phone, no call, no communication here~" kata Kakuzu sok inggris.

"Habis translate dari mana lo?" keluh Sasuke kesal karena iPhonenya diambil.

"Pokoknya, hand phonemu sebagai jaminan kalo gak bayar!" Kata Kakuzu tegas.

"Enak aja! Hand phone gue jauh lebih mahal dari harga tiket plus rumah hantu lo!" Sasuke gak mau kalah.

"Sudah, sudah jangan berterngkar." Lerai Naruto.

"Ya udah, sekarang kita nunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu, namun lagi-lagi dicegat Kakuzu.

"Eit~ gak boleh!"

"Hhh! apa lagi sih?" dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Tunggu guidenya dulu!" jelas Kakuzu.

Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Memangnya kenapa harus pake guide sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nanti kalian tersesat, he he." Kata Kakuzu dengan tampang innocentnya, Sasuke dan Naruto lagi-lagi sweatdrop.

"Maksudnya tunggu penjelasan guidenya, biar gak tersesat." Tambah Kakuzu lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari kejauhan, mereka bertiga ngelirik ke sosok orang itu yang lama-lama semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan..

"GOOOL!"

(BUAGH! Author dipukul, iya deh.. scenya dirubah!)

"Ma-maaf Kakuzu, saya terlambat!" Kata orang itu sambil ngosh-hosh-an karena capek lari-lari.

"Kenapa lo? Kok kaya' habis dikejar apaan gitu." Tanya Kakuzu bingung.

"I-itu," orang itung ngosh-hoshan lagi, "Saya ngeliat setan kaya' hiu di depan!" Jelasnya.

"Beh, itu perasaan lo aja kalik! Si Hidan mana?" Tanya Kakuzu ke orang itu.

"Hidan nyusul katanya." Jelas orang berambut hitam panjang, tampang lumayan, keriputan tapinya. Sasuke menatap orang itu dalam-dalam seolah-olah kenal dengan orang itu. 'Siapa ya?' batinnya. Berjam-jam kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke ingat siapa orang itu. Lampu di atas kepalanya pun nyala*?*.

"I-i-itachi?" Sasuke mendekati orang yang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Kakuzu itu.

"Sasuke, otouto-chan?" Itachi yang sadar bahwa Sasuke mendekatinya yakin bahwa itu Sasuke, adiknya.

Setelah melihat keriput yang ada di muka Itachi, Sasuke langsung yakin bahwa itu kakaknya. "ITACHI!!" teriaknya dan langsung memeluk Itachi karena rindu. Sudah 100 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, "Hueeee~ aku kira dirimu pergi ke London untuk menjadi orang sukses, tapi ternyata malah bekerja di tempat aneh seperti ini." ujar Sasuke. Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!!" Bales Itachi sambil teriak tepat di telinga Sasuke, "Diriku tersesat dan terdampar di tempat ini~"

"Itachi~"

"Sasuke~"

Kakuzu dan Naruto sweatdrop.

"Itachiiiii-niisan~"

"Sasuke-baka"

"Naruto-ganteng"

"Kakuzu-kaya"

"Kisame(?)!"

"Kisameeee?!!" teriak semuanya -minus Kisame- serempak. Setelah menyebutkan nama itu, mereka langsung lari dan masuk ke ruangan utama.

"Aduh, emangnya ada hantu lagi ya?"

-

***

-

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke rumah hantu tersebut, bukannya di chapter yang lalu sudah masuk? Ya, tapi 'kan di rumah hantunya banyak pintu gitu. Namanya juga rumah hantu, jadi didesain seseram mungkin. Banyak pajangan aneh-aneh di ruangan itu. Lampu hanya remang-remang saja, ada yang berwarna merah, kadang hijau, dan kuning –kaya' pelangi aja- supaya kesannya menyeramkan, diiringi dengan lagu horror supaya suasana lebih mencekam.

"Silahkan jalan, lurus.. aja sampai ada perempatan, belok kanan, nanti ada turunan jangan tancap gas, pas tanjakan baru tancap gas, nanti ada sungai, sewa aja perahu, murah kok! Terus nanti turun di pelabuhan, naik taksi ke hotel 626, kalo udah sampai telfon gue aja." jelas Itachi. Naruto hanya mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Selamat menikmati~" kata Kakuzu dengan nada horror.

"Otouto-chan hati-hati ya, nanti kalo ada hantu kamu bilang ke kakak ya, jangan nakal di sana~ Naruto juga jaga diri ya." kata Itachi keibu-ibuan. Naruto mengangguk lagi. Sasuke memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Iye iye, cuma rumah hantu mainan ini." Sasuke dan Naruto mulai berjalan menelusuri tempat horror itu. Mereka membuka pintu yang pertama. Sasuke berjalan di depan, sedangkan Naruto di belakangnya sambil mengumpat di balik punggung Sasuke. Tempat pertama pohon beringin.

"Dobe, kalo di pohon beringin ada setan apa biasanya?" tanya Sasuke stay cool.

"Hmm, a-aku gak tau, cepetan jalan, nanti ada yang muncul!" Naruto mendorong-dorong Sasuke supaya jalan lebih cepat. Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Sas, lama banget jalannya?" tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke malah diam.

-

Sementara Kakuzu dan Itachi sibuk mengobrol. "Chi, kasih musik dong biar serem.. hmm.. musik Kuburan aja!" perintah Kakuzu. Itachi mengangguk, lalu ia pergi ke studio*?* musik untuk menyetel lagu.

(BGM: Kuburan Band – Lupa-lupa ingat)

_Lupa.. lupa lupa lupa.. lupa lagi syairnya.._

Setelah mendengar lagu 'Kuburan' Kakuzu langsung sweatdrop. "ITACHI BAKA! BUKAN KUBURAN BAND! TAPI LAGU HORROR DI KUBURAN!" teriak Kakuzu. Itachi yang lagi si studio*?* langsung nyengir gak jelas.

"He he, maaf Zu" Itachi langsung mengganti BGMnya.

(BGM: Huuuuu Hi hi hi Ha ha ha Ho ho ho*?*~ suara hantu plus horror *sama aja kalik!*)

-

Back to Sasuke dan Naruto..

"Sas, lama banget jalannya??" protes Naruto yang baru –berhasil- berjalan lima langkah. Sasuke hanya diam. "SAS! Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto bingung.

(Author's note: Di rumah hantu ada sensornya, gak keliatan, jadi kalau Naruto dan Sasuke nyentuh sensornya maka hantu(-hantuan)nya bakal muncul secara otomatis).

"Dobe, gu.. gue.. ta.. takut!" Sasuke langsung pindah ke belakang, tidak sengaja Naruto terdorong ke depan.

Dan benar, tiba-tiba sosok berjubah putih, muka pucat, rambut panjang, tapi warnanya blonde(?) muncul dari.. ntah dari mana.

"Hi~ hi~ hi~, un." Penampakan itu menakuti-menakuti mereka berdua. "Aku kuntil anak Un~" Jelas Kuntil anak berambut blonde itu dengan nada horror.

"HUAAAA!" Naruto teriak histeris. Sasuke malah cengo.

"Selamat datang di rumah hantu, silahkan masukan koin 500 untuk mengetahui sejarah kuntil anak, un." kata si Kuntil anak sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak hijau di depannya, yang tak lain adalah kotak amal*?*.

"Na.. Naruto, a.. ada du.. duit ga?" kata Sasuke gemeteran. Naruto langsung merogoh kantung celananya.

"Yah, adanya 200 Tem"

Sasuke kecewa. Lalu ia merogoh kantung celananya.

"Ok, dapet gopek!" Sasuke langsung memasukan koin 500 itu ke kotak hijau tersebut.

"Terima kasih, silahkan masukan password, un!" lanjut si Kuntil anak. SasuNaru sweatdrop.

"Mana gue tau passwordnya?" protes Sasuke.

"Silahkan masukan 200 perak untuk mendapatkan passwordnya, un." Kata si Kuntil anak ala mesin duit.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu memasukan koin 200-nya, "Nih.."

"Terima kasih, passwordnya adalah password. Silahkan masukan 500 untuk memasukan password, un."

"WOY! INI BANK APA RUMAH HANTU SIH?" teriak Sasuke dongkol sambil memberi death glare ke si Kuntil anak itu.

"A.. ampun bang, i.. ini disuruh ama me.. menejernya bang! Un" kata si Kuntil ketakutan. Sasuke malah memasang tampang lebih horror lagi dan pada akhirnya si Kuntil malah ketakutan, "SETAAAAN, UUUUUUN!" teriaknya sambil lari ngibrit ntah kemana.

"WOY! TAMPANG GANTENG KAYA' GINI LO BILANG SETAN?! AWAS LO!" Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap ingin lari, namun dicegah Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, ayo lanjutin jalannya." Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto kembali melangkah. Sasuke di depan, sedangkan Naruto di belakang sambil memegang pundak Sasuke. Sepuluh langkah kemudian.

(BGM: Masih -- Huuuuu Hi hi hi Ha ha ha Ho ho ho*?*~ suara hantu plus horror *sama aja kalik!*)

"Nyehehehehehe~" tawa nenek lampir di sebelah kanan.

"HUEEE HANTUUUUU!" teriak mereka berdua. Lalu mereka mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Hihihihi~" sosok berambut panjang muncul dari atas. Sasuke dan Naruto lagi-lagi teriak dengan lebaynya.

"Hu hu hu~" tangis anak kecil dengan muka berdarah-darah di sebelah kanan. Sasuke teriak lagi, sedangkan Naruto diam saja gara-gara suaranya habis.

"Ho ho ho~" sosok berbaju merah, jenggotan, dan gemuk muncul dari atas sambil menaiki kereta rusanya dan memberi hadiah ke anak yang baik. "

(BUAGH! Author kena pukulan Kakuzu, scene diganti deh!)

"BA!" sosok hitam putih, berkepribadian ganda muncul dari tanah, yang tak lain adalah Zetsu*?*.

"SETAN BENERAN!" Teriak Sasuke dan Naruto serempak.

(BUAGH! Author kena pukulan Zetsu, scene diganti lagi dah!)

Naruto dan Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, lalu mendobrak pintu berikutnya.

"Kok gelap ya?" guman Naruto setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu. Ia melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan.

Tiba-tiba lampu remang-remang menyala, BGM masih yang tadi. "Hi hi hi," dari sebelah kanan, cewek dengan pakaian suster berjalan ke arah mereka sambil ngesot. Lalu sosok yang yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dan ditutupi oleh kain putih, terbangun dari tidurnya, "HOOOOO!"

"AAAAA!" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung lari. Sayangnya si suster ngesot lewat di depan mereka, alhasil Sasuke yang larinya paling cepet langsung tersandung dan jatuh.

"Aduh" Sasuke memegangi kedua kakinya yang terbentur lantai, lalu ia menengadah ke atas.

"BA!" penampakan berbalut kain kavan berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke naik semua.

"POCOOOOONG!" teriaknya ketakutan. " NARUTOOOO DI MANA LO?"

"GUE DI SINI SAS!" teriak Naruto dari ruangan sebelah. "GUE CABUT DULUAN YA! SAMPAI BERTEMU NANTI!"

'Sial, gue ditinggalin' batinnya. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu ruangan sebelah. Ia mendobrak pintu itu.

DUAGH!

Mukanya berhasil mengenai pintu, sayangnya pintu dikunci. 'Siaaaal! Gak bisa dibuka!' batinnya sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya.

"Kuncinya ada di saya bang~" kata si pocong dengan nada horror. Si pocong masih ngkutin Sasuke dari belakang sambil lompat-lompat kaya' lagi balap karung, disusul dengan suster ngesot dan sosok yang tadi terbaring di atas kasur. Sasuke terpojok di depan pintu. Lama-lama trio setan rumah sakit itu mendekati Sasuke, semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Hi hi hi~"

'Tuhan, biarkan aku mati di rumahmu tuhan, bukan di rumah Kakuzu' karena Sasuke gak mau mengakhiri hidupnya di rumah itu, Sasuke dengan kekuatan supernya langsung nonjok muka si pocong.

BUAGH!

Si pocong berhasil terhempas ke belakang. Alhasil si pocong nimpa si suster ngesot, dan si hantu yang tadi terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Give me the key or you'll die" ancam Sasuke –sok inggris- yang berhasil bikin trio hantu itu pada merinding.

"I.. iya bang, am.. ampun!" kata si pocong. "Tapi bang, saya kan gak punya tangan bang, abang ambil aja di kantong saya, nih.." lanjutnya sambil melirik ke kantung kavannya*?*. Sasuke pun mengambil kuncinya.

-

***

-

Naruto masih diam di tempat. 'Sekarang di mana ini?' batinnya sambil melihat sungai(buat-buatan pastinya) di depannya. (SFX: Suara air mengalir).

Di tengah sungai itu ada jembatan kayu tua yang harus dilewati jika ingin ke pintu berikutnya. Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya ia langkahkan kakinya ke jembatan itu. Ia menyebrangi jembatan itu pelan-pelan, langkah demi langkah, dan akhirnya setelah 3*?* langkah ia berhasil menyebranginya.

"YES!" ujarnya girang sambil melangkah ke pintu selanjutnya. Ketika ia hampir membuka pintu. Angin berhembus pelan, daun berguguran, sungai mengalir dan ikan berenang*?*. Naruto membalikan badannya pelan-pelan.

"GAAAAAAAH~" lagi-lagi sosok tidak diharapkan muncul di belakangnya –ntah dari mana- dengan pakaian yang lusuh, kulit berwarna hijau, tampang jelek banget. Ya, itu adalah zombie.

"HUUUUEEEE!" Naruto langsung mukul sosok di depannya itu sambil nutup matanya. Tidak disangka-sangka, pukulan Naruto itu langsung mendorong zombie itu masuk dan ikut berenang bersama ikan-ikan di sungai*?*. Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Baru beberapa detik berlalu, ada sosok yang keluar dari sungai. Rambutnya panjang dan basah, mungkin karena kelamaan berenang di dalam air. "Huuuuuu~" sosok itu mengeluarkan suara horror. Naruto langsung memasang tampang takut dan membuka pintu di belakangnya.

BLAM!

Naruto menutup pintu. Ia bersandar ke pintu itu sambil mengatur nafas.

-

Di lain tempat, Sasuke..

"Woy lo lo pada yang berenang di sungai duaan, liat Naruto yang brengsek itu gak?" tanya Sasuke sinis sambil memberi death glare kedua orang –si zombie sama si hantu cewek- itu. Mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Sial tuh orang!"

-

Balik ke Naruto..

Naruto masih bersandar di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak. 'Kaya'nya Sasuke mau mendekat, aku harus pergi..' Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan –takut kena sensor lagi-.

"Tapi gimana caranya jalan ke pintu sebrang tanpa melangkah? Kalo aku melangkah lagi, nanti ada hantu lagi" Naruto mengelus-elus dagunya, seolah-olah sedang berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Aha!" Naruto mengeluarkan hair spray*?* dari sakunya. "Mungkin saja ada sensor di sini, cara satu-satunya adalah menyemprotkan hair spray ini, supaya sensornya kelihatan!" tumben Naruto pintar. Naruto pun menyemprotkan hair spray itu ke sekitarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sensor terlihat.

"Ha ha ha" Naruto tertawa ala pahlawan yang berhasil menendang musuhnya. "Tapi.." senyumnya pun pudar, "Sensornya ada di mana-mana! GAAAH!" Naruto menjambak-jambak rambut kuningnya. Ia diam lagi, lalu berpikir.. hm.. hm.. hm..

Satu jam berlalu..

"Aha!" lampu di kepala Naruto nyala lagi. "Aku tiru saja mata-mata yang suka di film-film, badanku kan lentur!" katanya PeDe. Naruto langsung meniru gaya mata-mata yang lagi ngehindar dari sensor-sensor. (BGM: Lagu Hip Hop*?*)

-

Balik lagi ke Sasuke..

"NARUTO!!!" teriak Sasuke yang akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu. "Naruto?" Sasuke langsung sweatdrop ketika melihat Naruto yang masih dalam setengah perjalanan menuju pintu selanjutnya.

Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangan kanannya di angkat ke atas. Tangan kiri menyentuh lutut sebelah kiri yang ditekuk ke atas. Kaki kanan berdiri seperti biasa. "Sas.. UKE! Aku jadi berhenti nih.." ujarnya dengan posisi yang tidak wajar.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kalo di sentuh sensornya, hantu-hantu bakal keluar!" jelas Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini!" ujarnya tidak percaya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, hendak menyusul Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke melangkahkan kainya, Naruto langsung panik, "JANGAAAAN!" Naruto langsung jatuh dan bokongnya berhasil mengenai salah satu sensor di situ.

"Ha ha ha~" penampakan dari arah kiri keluar dengan kedua gigi taring, dan jubah berwarna hitam, yang tak lain adalah Edward Cullen.

"KYAAAA! ADA EDWARD CULLEN!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke ala FC-nya Edward.

(BUAGH! Author dipukul Robert Pattinson, iya deh.. ganti scene lagi!)

"Ha ha ha~" penampakan dari arah kiri keluar dengan kedua gigi taring, dan jubah berwarna hitam, yang tak lain adalah Vampir.

"HUEEEEE!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Dari sebelah kanan, muncul manusia setengah serigala sambil meraung-raung. "GRAAAA! GRAAAA!"

Lalu dari atas, ada kepala tengkorak yang melayang-layang. Setelah Naruto menghampiri Sasuke –dan memeluknya- dan menjauhi sensor-sensor itu. Penampakan-penampakan tadi hilang dan kembali ke asalnya. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Sasuke gak bisa bernafas karena dipeluk sama Naruto.

"Lepasin ah!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto. Lagi-lagi bokong Naruto nyentuh sensor-sensor itu.

"Ha ha ha~" si vampir keluar lagi.

"GRAAAA! GRAAA!" raung si manusia serigala.

Kepala tengkorang melayang.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya.

(BGM: Jatuh bangun)

-

Kembali ke Kakuzu dan Itachi dulu..

"ITACHIIII! JANGAN SETEL DANGDUT!" teriak Kakuzu. Mendengar itu Itachi langsung ketakutan.

"I.. iya Zu, sebentar" Itachi mengganti BGM ke lagu horror lagi.

-

(BGM: : Huuuuu Hi hi hi Ha ha ha Ho ho ho*?*~ suara hantu plus horror *sama aja kalik!*)

"Sasuke! Jangan dorong-dorong, nanti kena sensornya lagi!" keluh Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Dobe, ini cuman mainan! Wajar didesain dengan sensor seperti ini, baka! Ayo jalan!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu melangkah ke pintu berikutnya.

"Ha ha ha~" si vampir keluar lagi.

"GRAAAA! GRAAA!" raung si manusia serigala.

Kepala tengkorang melayang.

Setelah lima belas langkah, sampailah mereka di pintu berikutnya.

-

***

-

"Udah berapa lama kita di sini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"30 menitan lah." jawab Naruto sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Oh, kok lama banget?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Pintu keluarnya di mana ya?"

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto menikmati*?* perjalanannya, Kakuzu dan Itachi asik ngobrol di luar.

-

"Itachi, kok mereka lama banget? Jangan-jangan mereka kabur lagi!" Kata Kakuzu yang sibuk mainin iPhonenya Sasuke.

"Iya ya? Kok lama banget?" Itachi malah balik nanya. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, muncul seseorang dengan banyak piercing di mukanya.

"Hey Kakuzu! Itachi! What's up?" kata orang itu sok inggris.

"Woy Pein, ngapain lo ke sini?" Tanya Kakuzu balik.

"Mau kerja, biasa." Jawab orang yang dipanggil Pein itu santai.

"Hah?! Emang kerja lu apaan di sini? Gue merasa gak mempekerjakan lo deh." Kakuzu memegang dagunya.

"Jah, gue kan yang buat and mendesaign rumah hantunya, sekarang gue mau mendesaign pintu keluarnya. Cocoknya gimana ya?" Pein minta saran.

"Apa kata lo? Pintu keluar?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya, kemaren belum sempet gue selesein."

"Be-be-berarti, otouto gue—"

"Itachi! Cepet susul mereka ke dalam!" Perintah Kakuzu panik, dia takut Sasuke gak balik lagi dan gak bayar masuk.

"Sip bos! Pein, temenin gue dong!" Itachi langsung berhamburan ke dalam sambil menarik tangan Pein.

-

Back to Sasuke dan Naruto..

Sasuke mendobrak pintu selanjutnya, ntah berapa pintu yang sudah mereka dobrak dan rusak. Dan ruangan yang satu ini hanyalah ruangan kosong, tidak ada isinya, gelap.

"Aduh, ruangan apaan lagi nih?" Sasuke melirik ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Teme, baca deh~" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah tulisan yang nemplok di tembok.

"Apaan tuh bacaannya? Kagak keliatan," Sasuke berusaha membacanya dengan mendekatnya matanya ke tulisan yang tertera di tembok itu, "Bentar, Ghost House, under construction." Setelah membacanya, Sasuke langsung sweatdrop.

"Apa artinya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"AAHH! Katanya grand opening! Ini masih direnovasi!" Keluh Sasuke kesal, lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding. Diikuti dengan Naruto.

"Be-berarti, ki-kita gak bisa keluar dong?" guman Naruto hampir menangis.

"Iye, mana gue lupa jalan masuk ke sini gimana!" Protes Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

Sekarang mereka berdua hanya bisa diam saja sambil meratap ke nasib masing-masing…

-

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Pein dengan sukses berhasil melewati rintangan-rintangan yang datang menghampiri mereka, diikuti dengan kuntil anak berambut pirang Deidara, Konan yang ikut-ikutan masuk, dan Sasori yang mengontrol boneka-boneka hantu. Mereka semua pegawai di rumah hantu.

"Emangnya mereka kemana Dei?" Tanya Itachi.

"Meneketekkutau, ehh? Meneketehe, un!" Jawab Deidara santai.

"Tadi gue liat mereka ke sana," Konan menunjuk sebuah pintu besar.

"Loh? Itu kan ruangan yang mau gue jadiin pintu keluar!" Kata Pein.

"Nah, sekarang kita gimana keluarnya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Bener un, kita udah terjebak di sini un, kita gak pernah keluar un!" Keluh Deidara.

"Gue buat dulu lah~" Kata Pein sambil membawa cangkul di pundaknya.

"Mestinya gue gak merelakan Sasuke masuk, baka!" Itachi memukul kepalanya ke pintu besar itu, alhasih pintu itu tetep gak kebuka yang ada kepala Itachi benjol.

"Aduh! Sakit baka!" Kali ini Itachi menendang pintu itu, lagi-lagi kakinya bengkak, sedangkan Itachi lompat-lompat GeJe gara-gara kaki plus kepalanya bengkak. yang lain-minus Itachi- cuma geleng-geleng.

"Ya sudah, kita tunggu Zetsu, dia kan satu-satunya yang bisa keluar dari tempat ini." Kata Konan pasrah. Ya iyalah, Zetsu bisa datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar.

"Tapi kalo pintu ini gak bisa dibuka, gimana Sasuke dan Naruto masuk?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hmm, iya juga ya, coba sini gue buka.." Pein menuju ke pegangan pintu itu, lalu membukanya. "Bah~ tinggal buka doang, gak usah dipukul-pukul segala!" Pein melirik Itachi, Itachi hanya menatap dengan tatapan-mana-gue-tau?

NGIEEEKK

Pintu dibuka perlahan-lahan, di sana terlihat dua orang yang sudah tepar di dalam gara-gara kehabisan oksigen.

"OTOUTO-CHAN!" Itachi langsung lari ke adiknya. "Bangun otouto-chan, maafin niisan, harusnya niisan ngasih tau kalo ini rumah masih under construction." Itachi menggerak-gerakkan tubuh adiknya yang tergeletak dengan posisi-seperti-korban-bencana-alam. Sasuke gak bergeming juga.

"TIDAAAAK!" Teriak Itachi dramatis kaya' di film-film, sedangkan yang lain hanya menunduk. Yang lain –minus Sasuke, Itachi, dan Naruto- menundukan kepalanya. Itachi berniat memberikan nafas buatan, lalu mendekatkan mukanya ke Sasuke.

"EMOOOOOH!" tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dari pingsannya dan langsung menjitak Itachi.

"Aduh, sakit otouto-chan, aku 'kan berusaha untuk menolongmu!" protes Itachi sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya.

"Gak usah ngasih nafas buatan kali' lo kebanyakan nonton film drama sih!" celetuk Sasuke.

"Hueeee~ Otouto-chan! Maafin kakak!" Itachi langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Udah ah lepas! Keluarin gue dari sini!" Kata Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi.

"Ya, masih under construction sih.." jelas Pein dengan tampang innocent.

"Bah, Liat nih, temen gue udah mati duluan!" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan posisi menggenaskan. Yang lain –minus SasuNaru- menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Tapi un, si Pein cuma bawa cangkul un, gimana dong un?" Kata Deidara si kuntil anak versi Amerika itu –'kan rambutnya blonde-.

"Gali, cepetan! Ge Pe El!" Perintah Sasuke, Pein langsung menuruti kata-kata Sasuke dan mulai menggali di sekitar tembok. Sisanya -minus Pein dan Naruto- duduk dan bersandar di tembok.

Sambil menunggu ternyata di ruangan itu tidak lari dari yang namanya hantu. Sosok bertopeng, sambil membawa senjatanya Grim -apa nama senjatanya? Author lupa!- muncul dari dalam tanah. Sasori yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya hanya bisa cengo, speechless, mati gaya. Diikuti dengan Deidara yang duduk di sebelahnya, baru melihat tampangnya saja Deidara sudah pingsan, lalu diikuti oleh Sasori. Diikuti lagi oleh Konan dengan tampang cengonya, sambil berkata. "Apaan tuh?"

"GRIM!" Teriak Itachi yang ikut menyadari.

"Bukan! Itu yang di film Scream itu loh!" Sasuke menambahkan.

"APA? GRIM!" Naruto sadar dari pingsannya, tapi pingsan lagi gara-gara ngeliat Grim di depannya.

Itachi langsung mendekat ke Sasuke lalu menutupi mukanya, sedangkan Sasuke dan Konan hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"Hi~ hi~ hi~" Grim itu mengeluarkan suara.

Sasuke dan Konan sweatdrop, mana mungkin grim ngeluarin suara kuntil anak?

"Tapi Sas, di sini tidak ada grim, soalnya Grim itu kostumnya mahal!" jelas Konan. "Jangan-jangan itu beneran grim?" Konan melanjutkan.

"Iya, mungkin juga sih." Jawab Sasuke.

"Gimana sih kalian berdua? Itu beneran grim! Ayo semua lari!" Itachi langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu mencoba mencari jalan keluar dengan meraba-raba tembok. "Pein! Cepetan!"

"Iya, orang sabar disayang Jashin." Sejak kapan Pein menganut agama anutan Hidan?

"Hi~ hi~ hi~" si Grim itu bunyi lagi. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu merinding -minus Pein, yang sibuk ngegali lubang, Naruto yang masih pingsan-. Grim itu menaikkan senjatanya, yaitu sabit buat motong rumput, ehh? Sabit yang biasa dibawa sama Hidan. "GAAAAH!" Grim itu menyerang Sasuke dan Konan, mereka berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

Hal itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu -minus Pein dan Naruto- berteriak, "HANTUUUUUU!" Mereka semua -minus Pein dan Naruto- langsung berhamburan dan lari menerobos tembok berlapis tiga itu, Sasuke menarik Naruto yang pingsan sampai keseret-seret tanah, Pein terbawa lari oleh segerombolan itu, akhirnya tembok berlapis tiga itu jebol. Dan jadilah pintu keluar.

"Woy, ada apa?" Kakuzu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Itu, ano, apa namanya? Itu loh!" Kata Sasori gugup.

"Ada grim!!" ujar Itachi.

"Ada apaan sih?" Pein masih bingung, toh sebenarnya dia gak tau kalo di sana ada grim gara-gara sibuk nyangkul.

"KAKUZUU!" Dari kejauhan sana, dua orang berteriak dan lama-lama mendekat.

"Hidan? Zetsu? Dari mana aja lo?" Tanya Kakuzu sang menejer.

"Habis makan siang," kata Zetsu santai, "By the way nih ya, kekuatan gue buat menembus tanah diambil sama Tobi!" Keluh Zetsu kesal.

"Senjata gue juga diambil sama dia!" Kata Hidan.

"Hah? Tobi?" Tanya semua -minus Naruto yang masih pingsan- serempak.

"Jangan-jangan, grim yang tadi.." Kata Sasori dengan nada horror.

(BGM: Jeng.. jeng.. jeng)

"TOBI, un! Tobi anak nakal, un!"

Orang yang dipanggil dan dianggap grim itu keluar dari liang lahatnya, ehh? Dari rumah hantu.

"He he, Tobi anak baik! Tobi cuma bercanda kok senpai." Katanya sambil melepas topeng Screamnya, meskipun topeng Screamnya sudah dilepas, ia tetap menggunakan topeng.

"TOBI!" Semuanya -minus Kakuzu dan Naruto- langsung menggebuk Tobi. Tobi berteriak meminta tolong, namun tak ada yang mendengar. Kakuzu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Lagi-lagi suara horror muncul, angin berhembus membawa hawa penasaran, hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Kakuzu naik. Ia merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya, merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Si-siapa ya?" Kakuzu membalikkan badannya, dan.. "HANTU BENERAN!" Kakuzu teriak histeris dan dramatis.

Kakuzu tanpa basa dan basi langsung lari, diikuti semua orang -minus Naruto- yang sibuk ngehajar Tobi. "HANTUUUU!" Semuanya -minus Naruto- lari. Segerombolan itu hilang dalam 10 detik.

Naruto tiba-tiba sadar dari pingsannya, "Aduh~" Naruto duduk sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hei bocah, orang-orang itu kenapa?" Tanya si Hantu itu, sebenarnya bukan hantu, lagi-lagi itu adalah Kisame.

Naruto melihat segerombolan orang yang jejaknya sudah hilang ditelan bumi "Gak tau, mereka semua sinting!"

"Oh, dikirain ada hantu." Kata Kisame dengan tampang innocentnya. "Kenalin, gue Kisame, orang ganteng, kerja ngabasmi hantu.. katanya di rumah ini banyak hantunya ya?" katanya panjang lebar.

"Huh? Tempat apaan nih? Gak tau. ARGH! Aku pergi saja.." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kisame yang kepalanya masih dipenuhi tanda tanya.

-

***

-

Berakhirlah kisah GeJe mereka. Segerombolan orang yang lari tadi menghilang entah kemana. Sasuke dan Itachi akhirnya pulang sambil diceramahin Mikoto sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Naruto kembali ke mall, bertemu dengan ibunya, Kushina. Mereka pulang sambil membawa belanjaan yang begitu banyaknya.

"Kamu dari mana nak?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Hmm, gak tau Ma, amnesia nih." Kata Naruto dengan tampang innocent.

-

**The End**

* * *

**Review Reply Chapter One** (_buat yang gak log in_)

**Perut-saia-Bundar**: -hahaha, terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Perut anda sakit? Jangan salahkan saya ya :D-

**Sakura lover**: -terima kasih ya udah mau baca ^^b-

**Vi-chan Uchiha**: -yaaa, kesannya kaya' pasar gitu, hahaha brosurnya kan gahoel. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^b-

**Shikon no Tama**: -Kyaaaa, mereka memang kaya' anak kecil umur 5 tahun! *digebuk Sasu dan Naru* terima kasih ya udah mau baca ^^b-

**Luthfi**: -? terima kasih udah mau baca, hehe :D-

**A/N:** Gimana? garing? Yeah i know. Ini fic humor pertama saya. Ya, saya lebih suka tertawa dari pada menertawakan. Jujur, saya susah untuk mendeskripsikan suasanan, jadi rada ancur gitu. Sudah lah, terima kasih yang sudah membaca, yang sudah mendo'akan saya buat masuk RSBI SMAN 1 Bogor dan lulus UN. Tuhan menyertai kalian semua. Komentar bisa dikirim lewat review or e-mail. Maaf review belum bisa dijawab sekarang.

Take care. God bless you all :)

-

_Review if you mind.._


End file.
